shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukabeth
Lukabeth is the het ship between Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan from the Camp Half-Blood Chronicles fandom. Canon ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' ''The Lightning Thief'' Annabeth has a crush on Luke during The Lightning Thief, and it is noted that she blushes a lot and tries to look her best around Luke, but it all evaporates after she learns the truth about his betrayal. ''The Sea of Monsters'' Annabeth is shown to be very upset over Luke's betrayal, and keeps trying to defend him, despite the many times he tries to get her killed. When they approach the island of the Sirens, Annabeth sees Luke in one of her visions, because she still hopes that she can get him back. ''The Titan's Curse'' When Annabeth sees Luke holding up the sky on Mount Tam, pleading for her to help him, she takes it for him, despite the fact that he had betrayed her in the past. Her loyalty only wavers when he leaves her there alone, holding up Atlas's burden, and walks away. ''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' Luke visits Annabeth in San Francisco before the start of the book, and asks her to run away with him, like the old times, because Kronos was going to use him like a "stepping stone" to gain power. However, Annabeth refuses, not trusting him anymore, possibly because he left her alone after she took the sky for him. She cries after she finds out that Luke became Kronos's host when they run into him in the Labyrinth. In the end, she reveals to Percy that the prophecy had stated that she would "lose a love to worse than death," referring to Luke, who became possessed by Kronos. ''The Last Olympian'' Her continuous faith in Luke is what served her in the end, when Luke disarms her and is about to kill her. She states that she had always wanted to build something permanent, "a monument to last a thousand years," because every time she found a family, it fell apart almost immediately, like when Thalia was turned into a pine tree, and Luke betrayed her. Throughout the course of the book, Annabeth still clings on to the hope that Luke is still in there, and in the end, she wakes Luke up when she is lying on the ground weaponless, with Luke standing over her, preparing to finish her off. She reminds him of his promise to her years ago, "Family, Luke. You promised." As Luke lays dying, he asks her if she'd loved him. She replies that there was a time when she thought she did, but he was only ever like a brother to her. ''The Heroes of Olympus'' ''The Lost Hero'' Jason moves into the Zeus cabin and sees a picture that Thalia had pinned up of herself, Annabeth, and Luke. When Annabeth talks about Luke, Jason wonders if Annabeth used to like him and whether Percy Jackson wasn't the only boy Annabeth ever liked. ''The House of Hades'' When Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus, the River Acheron shows Annabeth an image of Luke dying, his blood on her dagger. It was revealed that ever since Luke died, Annabeth has wrestled with the thought that his blood was on her hands, and that his death was her fault. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : :Annabeth/Luke tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR :